


A Bouquet Of Roses

by InfinityGoat



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, and they met in a different way as children, anthy is a florist, like modern day au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityGoat/pseuds/InfinityGoat





	A Bouquet Of Roses

The rain was pouring outside of the shop, I had already brought the outside displays in so the flowers wouldnt drown. I wouldnt be getting many customers in this weather. The scent of roses and the rain outside made me feel nostalgic, it was just like that day all those years ago.

  
It was raining heavily as I rushed home, barely able to carry the bouquet of roses and the umbrella at once. I stopped as I saw a girl, about the same age as me, standing alone in the graveyard. Her pink hair was sticking to her face as she stared hopelessly at the gravestones infront of her. I walked over and silently offered her a rose from the bouquet, thinking my brother wouldnt notice if just one was missing. She took the rose with a sad smile. I moved my umbrella so it covered her, my shoulder now exposed to weather. I stood there with her for several hours. just providing company to this seemingly alone girl. The rain finally let up and I took down the umbrella and turned to leave. "Wait," the girl said in a quiet voice. "Dont leave me alone again, I dont want to be alone again"  
"I'm sorry but I have to go home, but take these instead to remember me by" I said, offering her the rest of the bouquet. It didnt matter that my brother would be upset with me. This girl was more important. She took the roses and gave me the brightest smile I had ever seen. "Thank you, I hope we really can meet again sometime, my name is-"

What was her name? My memory started to fade after this. I was back in the store, looking out at the people rushing by. No one would be looking for flowers in this weather. Execpt there was someone outside looking in. Her bright pink hair dulled by the dark sky and rain, her sparkling blue eyes looked whistfully at our rose display. I has seen her walk past the store on multiple occasions. she always stopped for the roses, but she never bought anything. I hoped that this time might be different. That she might finally come in. That I could speak to her.  
After a solid 5 minutes of looking at the displays she stood up, and for once, actually walked into the store. "Hi, How can I help you?" I said in my customer service voice. "Hey there, I'm looking for some roses like the ones in the window" She said with a dazziling smile.  
"Of course, who will you giving the roses to as different colours have different meanings"  
"Oh, its, uh, for someone special" she glaced away for a second. My heart instantly drops, of course someone as radiant has her would have someone special, of course she wouldnt bother looking at some plain florist like myself. Feigning a smile I say "If they are particularly close to you I would suggest red or white, but if you dont know them as well pink would be the better option." Internally I prayed she would chose pink, that this special person didnt mean that much to her, that I still had a chance.  
"Then, i'll go for white. I'd like a bouquet of about a dozen white roses"  
"Sadly, we do not have that many in stock at the moment, but if you leave a name and number i'll be happy to inform you when we get them in" I said holding out the order form. She took it from me filling in the necessary details. "Thank you so much! I'll see you again to pick them up," she glaced down at my name tag "Himemiya Anthy" she said with another perfect smile. Leaving the store and walking off into the rain outside. 

I looked down at the form, so Utena Tenjou was her name. What a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman.


End file.
